El Huevo de Atum
by Mister Walker
Summary: Zia Rashid va a Nueva York para investigar unas potentes vibraciones mágicas al sur de Manhattan, más allá del territorio de la Casa, topándose con una tenebrosa sorpresa... Y un extraño chico de apellido Valdez que parece usar la misma magia que ella.


**THE KANE CHRONICLES & PERCY JACKSON**

_**"EL HUEVO DE ATUM**_**"**

(By Mister_Walker)

* * *

**Sinopsis: **Zia Rashid va a Nueva York para investigar unas potentes vibraciones mágicas al sur de Manhattan, más allá del territorio de la Casa, topándose con una tenebrosa sorpresa... Y un extraño chico de apellido Valdez que puede usar la misma magia que ella.

* * *

Ella no estaba teniendo el mejor de sus días.

Generalmente para las neoyorkinas de su edad tener un mal día significaba llegar tarde a la escuela, que el novio llegué tarde a la cita o que Papi les bloqueé la tarjeta de crédito por gastar más de lo que debían en el shopping con sus amigas (no podía entender que las americanas necesitaran tantos zapatos) pero para ella un mal día consistía en cruzar el río East hacia la isla y más allá de territorio del nomo para investigar extrañas perturbaciones mágicas (y esperaba que no mortal).

Como una miembro de la agencia de control de fenómenos sobrenaturales mágicos, alias "Casa de la Vida" no podía esperar otra cosa.

Zia Rashid estaba sentada en la parte trasera del autobús nro. 22 rumbo a Nueva York, a la isla de Manhattan para ser exactos, respondiendo a un pedido de los adivinos.

Llevaba apenas 2 meses viviendo en Norteamérica en el nomo veintiuno y asistiendo a la Academia Brooklyn del mismo distrito para experimentar la vida de una adolescente normal, o como tan normal puede ser cuando eres una maga y la escriba principal después del lector Jefe cargo que lo actualmente ocupa Amos Kane, el tío de su novio y líder tanto de la Casa de la Vida en Brooklyn como de la misma central en Egipto (El nomo primero y solo en tiempos de guerra).

La primavera pasada había luchado junto a sus amigos allá mismo en Egipto contra Apofis, la malvada serpiente del caos que quería tragarse a Ra, el dios sol, y sumir al mundo en una nueva era de oscuridad (y lo hizo, por un rato) por suerte la familia Kane obtuvo la victoria por los pelos al realizar un conjuro de execración con la sombra del serpiente enterrándola así en el abismo más profundo de la Duat de donde nunca regresará.

_Logrando que la vomitara primero por suerte._

Pero eso era historia antigua (como el mismo Egipto) ahora su preocupación mayor era terminar con aquello pronto y volver a la mansión antes de que este llegara de Egipto, de una charla motivación para los nuevos iniciados del nomo primero auspiciado por su tío Amos (ojala pudiera omitir la parte en la que me tragaron, pensó), normalmente ella lo habría acompañado pero él mismo insistió que no era más que minucias y que ella se quedara a cuidar de sus propios iniciados (no confiaba mucho en Sadie para ello), además si tuviera que ir a Egipto por cada pequeño detalle que ocurriese faltaría a su propia decisión de probar de primera mano la vida de una adolescente.

Pero ya ves, apenas él se marcha los adivinos en la casa reportan preocupados la aparición de extrañas pero poderosas ondas de magia estacionarias provenientes del sur de Manhattan y que tienen a sus medidores mágicas oscilando como locos, podría haber pedido ayuda a su hermana para ir a investigar pero tenía dos razones para no hacerlo.

Nro. 1: Que decidió salir de cita esa tarde con Walt, su novio y el primer mago en la historia de la Casa de la Vida en practicar la senda de Anubis (Deificado con el mismo dios de paso)

Nro. 2: Ella no era una chica indefensa que no pueda hacerse cargo de una emergencia mágica potencialmente mortal... Además estaba aburrida.

—Yo me encargo— les dijo. —¿Que tan difícil puede ser? — pensó.

Pero cuando el autobús cruzaba el puente colgante y gigante de Brooklyn que conecta al distrito con la gran manzana empezó a querer salirse todo mal.

El viaje hubiera sido más rápido si hubiera llevado la barca flotante que yacía en la azotea de la mansión pero Freak, el hipogrifo mascota que lo remolcaba no obedecía a nadie más que a Carter (es que él aún no le contó lo de los pavos congelados), y con esas alas delgadas de colibrí que se agitaban más afiladas que las aspas de un helicóptero tocarlo no era una de las cosas que quisiera hacer.

No es que el autobús fuera demasiado incomodo, o muy caliente, o que apestara a vomito de bebe y humo de cigarrillo... Sino que en cuanto comenzó a cruzar el río East su cuerpo de inmediato se puso pesado, sentía las extremidades de plomo y respiraba entrecortada como si le rellenaran los pulmones con sellador de baño, dio un vistazo a los barcos amarrados balanceándose en las olas amarrados al muelle 17 sur de Manhattan y le dieron náuseas.

Se alarmó unos segundos pero cuando el vehículo volvió a tierra se puso mejor, aunque aún se sentía un poco maculcada como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Pero... Qué... — murmuro apenas recuperó el aliento.

Miro la ventana hacia el río como si fuera el responsable de su malestar, lo cual le pareció extraño, generalmente los dioses y los demonios del caos se debilitan cada vez que se acercan... pero nunca había visto a un mago debilitarse al cruzar un río, lo único en que podía pensar era en las palabras que Carter.

_La margen opuesta es nuestro límite, más allá es otra tierra... Otros dioses._

Ella vivió toda su vida en Egipto así que esto era nuevo, pensó que tal vez sus poderes se debilitaron por desgracia no podía comprobarlo aun dentro del autobús con gente, una parte de su cerebro le dijo que regresara y pidiera refuerzos, tal vez Jaz, Julián o alguno de los otros iniciados podría venir, pero no quería verse como damisela en apuros, además siempre podía canalizar el poder Ra en caso de que sus reservas mágicas se agotaran, aunque llevaba poco tiempo aprendiendo la senda de dicho dios su tipo de magia la volvía muy compatible y bastante competente, así que siguió.

Nada más bajar se topó con las hileras de puestos de venta del mercado Fultón, tal cantidad de pescado para vender solo lo veía durante las crecidas del Nilo que no eran más que unas cuantas al año, pero aquí parecía ser todo el tiempo.

—Me preguntó si todos esos peces vendrán de ese río— pensó mirando al East a sus espaldas.

El distrito financiero era el siguiente, enormes edificios de granito y cristal que se alzaban tan alto que ni doblando la cabeza alcanzó a ver las cimas, por donde posara la vista gente con celulares a la mano caminando hablando y cerrando negocios, como si no tuvieran tiempo para ver a la vida a su alrededor viviéndola apresuradamente viéndose bastante acalorados en esos trajes de corbata cerrados a diferencia de ella que llevaba una blusa de lino remangada hasta los codos y su falda crema café de la Academia que además era excelente para hacer fluir la magia, pero sin embargo le impresionaba ya en el Cairo no habían edificios tan grandes como aquí, tan altos que ocultaban el sol preguntándose que opinara Ra sobre esto.

Mientras pasaba la capilla de St. Paul revisó sus provisiones.

La bolsa de trabajo que Carter le había regalado también le servía para llevar sus cosas de la Academia, había aprendido que canalizar los poderes del dios Sol la agotaba bastante así que su novio la había habituado a llevar la suya propia: tenía su varita, cayado, cordel mágico, cachos de cera para moldear figuras shabti, además de una de las pociones sanadoras de Jaz, la chica era muy amigable quizá por eso Zia se sorprendió de averiguar que practicaba la senda de Sejmet la violenta diosa de la peste, la enfermedad y la muerte, además llevaba dos amuletos al cuello: su colgante de buitre el cual podía invocar para reconocimiento o escapadas rápidas y el símbolo de Khepri (la forma diurna de Ra), un escarabajo dorado y negro vinculado a Ra y el cual incrementaba notablemente sus poderes.

El cual le sería de mucha ayuda, ya que luego de cruzar el río sentía que sus poderes se habían debilitado un poco.

—Battery Park— dijo en cuanto lo vio.

Pasando la jungla de asfalto de los edificios de la bolsa de valores estaba este bello espacio de la naturaleza, Battery Park es un parque de 25 acres (10 hectáreas), situado en la punta sur de la ciudad de Nueva York en Lower Manhattan, frente al puerto. El nombre viene de la artillería de los holandeses y británicos que se instalaron allí, con el fin de proteger el puerto. En el extremo norte del parque está el Muelle A, que antes era una estación de bomberos. En el otro extremo se encuentran los restaurantes de Battery Gardens, junto a la Guardia Costera de los Estados Unidos. A lo largo de la costa, se encuentran los muelles de donde parten los ferries con destino a la Estatua de la Libertad y Ellis Island.

_Al menos así se lo explico Carter._

—Con de aquí proviene la señal…— se dijo así misma viendo el paisaje.

Los adivinos de la Casa de la Vida desde esta mañana apenas comenzaron a sentir unas potentes vibraciones mágicas de algún punto de este lugar, y cuando algo perturba los cuencos rellenos con aceite de la mansión Brooklyn todos saben que es hora de investigar (bueno… al menos ella que era la única disponible), comenzó a caminar por los senderos entre las frondosas paredes de árboles, las pasarelas metálicas adornadas con arcos luminarias y los bancos con vista al mar junto a líneas de faroles que los iluminan de noche aunque esperaba no tener que tardar tanto, no había mucha presencia mortal por suerte en caso de que las cosas se pongan "violentas.

—¿Me pregunto de dónde? — pensó.

Otra razón por la que Zia quiso venir, era porque esas emanaciones hacían vibrar su cuerpo como si hubiera golpeada con un diapasón, y si esta magia la alteraba de esa forma tenía que estar relacionada con fuego su especialidad, todo estaba muy tranquilo desde la primavera pasada y esperaba que se mantuviera así, ya había tenido suficiente con ser tragada por una serpiente gigante en su vida pero aun así siempre estaba preparada para cualquier crisis.

—Concéntrate Zia—

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, en cuanto entró al parque comenzó a sentir las emanaciones con más fuerzas pero estas eran extensas y parecían irradiar todo el parque, desde Brooklyn lo sintió como una onda vibratoria pero ahora era como sentía como si su piel crepitara, una señal de fuego, trato de buscar la fuente del calor pero desistió al sentir que el calor mágico que emanaba se sentía fuertemente por todas partes a diferencia de una fogata donde mientras más te acercas a la fuente más calor genera, si quería encontrar el origen de las emanaciones tendría que usar otros trucos.

Abrió su bolsa y saco la tinta para escribir con su pincel.

De pronto escuchó un susurro y se volteó empuñando casi de inmediato su varita hacia un árbol pero no vio nada, apagó la punta y volvió a lo suyo sin bajar la guardia mientras una sombra escondida detrás del tronco desaparecía, Zia ahora sabía que no era la única que buscaba la fuente de la magia, debía apresurarse.

—Duat…— murmuró después de unas pinceladas bajo sus ojos y sobre sus parpadeos.

(Unos grandes trazos en estrella, con un cuenco boca abajo y un rectángulo con un segmento faltante)

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos todo se volvió rojo.

A diferencia de Sadie ella no dominaba aún la técnica para mirar a través de la Duat, así que lo suplía pintándose jeroglíficos mágicos en los ojos, el paisaje verde que la rodeaba se tornó en uno rojizo como una bruma de sangre, el mar a su izquierda estaba cubierto con una niebla gris mezclada con rojo, era como ver a través de una mezcla de cemento y salsa de tomate, volteó al sitio donde oyó el susurró y del árbol podía ver unos rastros negros que se perdía al oeste, las huellas negras flameaban como si fueran pequeña hogueras, quien sea que haya dejado esa clase de rastro seguramente era de cuidado, tenía que apresurarse.

—Muy bien— centró su vista al frente cuando una mortal cruzaba trotando junto a ella llegando a ver el punto circular blanco flameante que representaba su alma.

Siguió caminando hacia el noreste yendo al centro del parque, pasando por unas estatuas, de un águila cogiendo un laurel de su pedestal y un toro con la cabeza inclinada pero el resto de cuerpo apuntando arriba desde atrás, la del toro no mostró nada pero la del águila estaba llena de lo que parecían ser ¿Engranajes?, como si la pieza de bronce fuera alguna clase de máquina.

—Bien, eso es raro—

Dejó atrás la escultura y finalmente llegó a un claro en el centro del parque, hay allí un monumento que antes estaba situado en el World Trade Center, una esfera de bronce, rota como resultado del atentado del 11-S, y donde un fuego permanece en recuerdo a las víctimas y las personas que ayudaron ese día fatídico, pero también aún permanecía el rencor de los americanos a la gente del medio oriente, así que no debía extrañarle que a veces se topara con algún racista que la agreda verbalmente (y esperaba que no físicamente o no sabía si podría contenerse).

_Solo ignóralos, le dijo su novio._

Ella entendía por supuesto, cuando ahí vivía Iskandar le reveló que todo fue planeado por un mago rebelde que influencio mentalmente sobre algunos fanáticos religiosos… pero al final fue ajusticiado por los magos.

—Aquí debe ser—

Las vibraciones eran más potentes y en la Duat el sitio estaba rodeado por un potente campo de fuego que cubría hasta la esfera de bronce, pero cuando se acercó un poco a estar para mirar el fuego encendido frente a ella notó una presencia dentro de la esfera, en la Duat ella veía… "¿aun viejo?". Sí, era un viejo larguirucho de barba café oscura y ojos llameantes brillantes como hierro candente de una forja, vistiendo una túnica blanca corta que no era egipcia.

— ¿eh?—

Pero lo que más le impresionó fue el fuego que ardía frente a esta, había algo circular que ardía dentro y solo podía verlo en la Duat, una esfera de fuego incandescente con algo ardiente vivo en su interior, la maga quedo sobrecogida, había oído historias de esto pero nunca creyó que lo vería, por eso es que su magia (al ser usuario de fuego) reaccionaba con las ondas calientes que la esfera emanaba alrededor de Nueva York, por eso sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ser ella la que viniera.

—Un huevo de Bennu—

Se acercó más y tocó el bronce, el joven… o viejo?, ya no sabía pues al acercarse las facciones del hombre barbudo sino ahora se veía como un adolescente delgado, golpeteaba el bronce desde el interior frenético frente a su mano como si estuviera atrapado, forcejeaba con las manos y toqueteaba con los dedos junto a la puerta como si hubiera un interruptor que la abriera y apretaba los puños frustrado al no pasar nada para luego meter la mano en alrededor de un brillante círculo brillante que irradiaba energía alrededor su cintura y sacando un mazo de la nada para golpear la compuesta, Zia sintió otra vibración mágica junto a su mano y un jeroglífico azul brillante comenzó a brillar.

_**Sa'Had**_

Era un conjuro de cerrado y el muchacho estaba atrapado dentro, una travesura de algún mago travieso cerca sería su primera opción pero como los magos no se aventuran tan lejos del nomo ni entran en Manhattan lo descartó de inmediato, ¿Y la misteriosa presencia que sintió hace un rato? probablemente ella era la responsable, se volteó de inmediato para asegurarse de que estaba sola y no encontró a nadie, la esfera volvía a repiquetear con los golpes del joven.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? — se oyó desde adentro. —¿Podrías echarme una mano? —.

Zia suspiró y apagó el jeroglífico en sus ojos.

_**W'peh**_

El conjuro para abrir con lo que el jeroglífico brilló sobre el primero y lo aplastó en miles de pedacitos luminosos ocupando su lugar, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Whoah! —

El muchacho cayó de bruces al suelo frente a ella, sorprendido de que la compuerta se abriera tan fácil después de pasar media hora sofocándose, tardo un segundo en levantarse todavía alucinado por lo que pasó empezando por sacudirse los vaqueros y la camiseta blanca un poco sucia y llena de polvo de óxido, su tez café oscura le recordó un poco a Carter, al igual que el pelo corto y alborotado sobre su cabeza como un arbusto solo que era moreno, la orejas algo puntiagudas, ojos marrones oscuros, una alegre cara de niño y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Santa Hera, ¡Casi me sofoco ahí dentro! … si no me mataba la asfixia lo iba a hacer el olor a cagarruta de las palomas— hablaba consigo mismo, Zia lo miraba extrañada mientras se sacudía el pelo con las manos. —A esta hora de la tarde y con el calor me temía que no hubiera nadie para ayudarme, así que creo que debo agradecerte…— dijo volteándose a verla y perdiendo el habla, era de su misma edad y altura pero no tenía los rasgos de ella más bien parecía latino como Walt, llevaba un cinturón de herramientas dorado en la cintura, de ahí seguro sacó el mazo pero también estaba segura que a la misma estaba altura tenía ese círculo de poder radiante, pero su imagen en la Duat parecía poderosa y antigua a diferencia de su yo real que se veía delgado y escuálido.

—Oye, ¿Estas bien? —. Zia pasó unos dedos frente a sus ojos al ver que la miraba de callado impresionado.

Como si despertara de un trance Leo sacudió la cabeza sonrió.

—Lo siento, es que bueno… no esperaba ser rescatado por una belleza como tú— se disculpó riendo.

Zia frunció el ceño pero no incomodo al chico en absoluto quien más bien sonreía como si ya hubiera visto esa reacción miles de veces.

—Las nenas de la cabaña diez deben tener alguna clase de espejo mágico que además de decirles lo lindas que son les avisa cuando un compañero se encuentra en líos—.

—¿Nena? — Zia había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con adolescentes con más músculo que cerebro que creían que por ser chica solo tenía que asentir y reírse como si no tuviera sesos, y este chico empezaba a recordarle a uno de esos.

Pero este miraba a todas partes como si buscara una amenaza, quizá la que lo encerró ahí dentro.

—¿Oye no has visto a alguien por aquí cerca? — le preguntó.

El chico se alejó de ella alerta y viendo a los árboles como si esperaba que algún monstruo saliera para comérselo.

—No, no hay nada— farfullo ella. —¿Y qué hacías ahí dentro? —.

—Tenía sueño y me metí a echarme una siesta—

—¿Eh? —

—Claro que me encerraron preciosa—

Zia arqueó una ceja cabreada pero él seguía ignorándola, cosa que la molestaba más, empezaba a pensar que era solo otro chico promedio travieso neoyorkino así que mandarlo a su casa pero enseguida se volteó y camino hacia ella de nuevo, seguro de que el lugar estaba limpio volviendo a mirarla embobado.

—¿Es que siempre tienen que ser tan guapas las niñas de Afrodita? —.

Los ojos de Zia comenzaron a encenderse, ahora en vez de embobado el chico veía sorprendido como sus irises brillaban como dos lenguas de fuego.

—Oye buen truco, no sabía que podían hacer eso… tendré que preguntarle a Drew después—

Ahora una pequeña flama apareció en su entrecejo.

—Okey… con el misterioso fuego entre tus ojos puedo notar que estar muy cabreada pero relájate— carcajeó nervioso, tal vez por su bienestar. —Podrás llevarme de vuelta al campamento en cuanto encuentre esa cosa—.

Zia se apagó tranquilizándose, debía concentrarse en su misión y no iba dejar que ese mortal fuera de lugar la irritara sin mencionar que la estaba confundiendo con un montón de palabras que no conocía: — ¿Afrodita? ¿Campamento? ¿Niña?— La primera era la antigua diosa del amor griega si recordaba bien los rumores y que los magos la comparaban con Hathor, ahora no solo estaba enojada si no confundida pero en cuanto menciono que buscaba cierta cosa sus sentidos entraron en alerta, ¿sería él la extraña presencia que la observó atrás en el parque? Si así fuera no se encerraría a propósito aunque no estaba 100 por ciento segura, el caos puede alterar tu razón y percepción, sea o no la causa ese jeroglífico definitivamente egipcio lo que significaba que si no era él el responsable, seguramente era algún cómplice del responsable.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? — empezó preguntando, primero era bueno sacarle algo de información.

—Algo que hizo que los sensores de mi cabaña oscilaran como locos desde esta mañana— explicaba sin mirarla mientras tanteaba el suelo con las manos junto al fuego la esfera como si esperara abrir otra compuerta secreta en la tierra en la cual quedar encerrado. —Nadie sabe que me escape para averiguarlo—.

Se volteó a verla con esa traviesa.

—Bueno, nadie excepto tú… supongo que Quirón me castigara con limpiar los establos de los pegasos pero si las lecturas de la esfera de Arquímedes son ciertas…—

Zia sacudió la cabeza todavía más confundida.

—Un momento, ¿Cabaña? ¿Quirón? ¿Pegasos? — finalmente soltó. —En el nombre de Ra, ¿De qué estás hablando? —

El chico dejo de buscar como si hubiera notado algo.

—¿Ra? — murmuro tan confundido como ella. —Ahhh… Ya… veo…— murmuró abriendo los ojos de repente.

Ahora este se puso alerta y volvió a empuñar su mazo amenazadora mente, Zia retrocedió un paso en guardia.

—Debes ser algún monstruo femenino que busca esa cosa también" advirtió con una mano en frente y la otra levantando el mazo. —Pero no me engañaras con tus hermosos encantos, ya aprendí mi lección de eso antes—.

Pero en vez de usar sus "encantos" Zia saco su varita y desprendió fuego de la punta mientras empuñaba el cayado con la otra.

—Órale eres como Khione ¡Pero más candente! ¿Y ese cayado? —

Zia le lanzó cayado al chico el cual se transformó en una banda de goma elástica gigante que lo envolvió del cuello a los tobillos dejándolo sentado de culo al suelo.

—Esto no salió como lo planeaba…— murmuró el chico moreno atado sacudiéndose. —…Okey, guardemos la calma ¿quieres, podemos llegar a un acuerdo? —.

Zia se acercó lento apuntando con su varita en llamas.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó.

El chico trató de liberarse pero era inútil, estaba más amarrado que un puerco rumbo al matadero… pero aun así no parecía mostrarse intimidado con la punta de fuego que ardía frente a su rostro amenazadoramente.

—Me llamó Leo… Leo Valdez—

Zia arqueó una ceja.

—¿Leo Valdez? —

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes— bromeó. —supongo que tienes uno también—

—Zia... Zia Rashid—

Leo sonrió.

—Qué bonito nombre—

A la luz del fuego las facciones árabes de la chica brillaban tenuemente como una princesa, su pelo recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones caídos a los lados de su cara le daban un aspecto divino que dejó a Leo hipnotizado y balbuceando como un idiota sentado frente a ella.

—Eres casi tan guapa como Piper—

Zia no conocía a ninguna Piper y sin ni una pizca de halago acercó más la punta a su nariz que el calor que debía sentir fuera suficiente para callarlo.

—No trates de distraerme, que no funcionara… ¿Ahora dime a que has venido? — Zia Amenazó. —Viniste también a coger el origen de la fuente de magia—.

A través de la Duat vio como del circulo de poder que rodeaba su cintura (el cinturón) salían varios pequeños muñecos mecánicos, como pequeños autómatas, que se escurrieron entre los pliegues de la banda de goma y comenzaron a tratar de cortarla y liberarlo pero sin éxito.

—Eso es magia de dioses— Zia declaró. —¿Practicas la senda de Ptah?—

La magia del dios se basaba en la creación a través de palabras de poder, aunque no le escuchó pronunciar ni una esas pequeñas cosas que intentaban liberarlo aparecieron de la nada, quizás el cinturón era alguna clase de amuleto mágico de invocación aun así todavía era una forma de hacer magia.

— ¿Ptah? ¿Qué clase de dios se llama así? — Leo trato de no reírse. —Apuesto que deber ser el dios de los escupitajos—.

Zia frunció el ceño.

Aún se imaginó que ese chico podría ser un mago, las pruebas la guiaban a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero no estaba aun totalmente segura a menos que ese mazo de alguna extraña forma fuera su varita, además la forma en como saco mágicamente el mazo de tamaño considerable del cinturón de herramientas delgado que llevaba puesto bien podía ser otra forma nueva de cayado, además si lo fuera fácilmente podría haber roto el conjuro de encierro con una palabra de poder.

—¿No eres un mago? —

—Disculpa amiga, pero yo no sacó conejos de ningún sombrero, solo herramientas de mi cinturón—

—¿A qué nomo perteneces? —

—¿Nomo? Oye… tal vez tenga una carita de duende navideño como dice el estirado de Jasón a veces pero no soy ningún nomo vale— se mostró ofendido.

El chico la miro a los ojos.

—Lindos tatuajes— comentó viendo los jeroglíficos pintados en sus ojos. —¿Nuevo maquillaje de la cabaña diez? —

La miro intuitivo, al parecer no era tan tonto como actuaba pensó Zia y seguramente debe estar pensando lo mismo que ella.

—Tú no eres de afrodita, ¿verdad? — él habló con alarma.

En vez de respuestas Zia se estaba llenando de más preguntas, toda esa charla le daba vueltas la cabeza sin mencionar que ni se inmutaba un poco con la punta en su rostro, de alguna forma ella dedujo que no podía ser un mago, solo verlo sacudirse tratando de quitarse la banda elástica como una oruga en su capullo supuso que no practicaba la magia, pero aun así la imagen suya en la duat...

...definitivamente no era egipcio.

—Oye— se quejó sacudiéndose de un lado a otro.

Zia siguió observándolo.

—OYE! — le grito.

— ¿Qué? —

Dio una mirada sobre su hombro, hacia su detrás.

Zia se volteó, a seis metros de ella había un sujeto encapuchado con su campera larga y los brazos caídos a los costados, viéndolos reñir.

—Suéltame— Leo pidió soltando algunas maldiciones que Zia apenas entendió.

—¿Hablas griego? —

Ella estaba concentrada en el misterioso sujeto junto a una farola y una neta, su tez clara era inquietante, pues era pálido como un cadáver.

—Oye... preciosa... —

Cerró los ojos volviendo a activar los jeroglíficos en sus ojos para verlo en la duat, Zia comenzaba a sentirse alarmada, para empezar el sujeto estaba envuelto en una neblina oscura, en medio una silueta humana con una alma llameante mortal teñida con una negra oscuridad azabache, una forma gigante se alzaba con dos ojos oscuros y dorados que la miraban casi atravesando su alma.

—Hey—

Una fría sensación recorrió su espalda, como si la misma muerta acariciara su espalda con sus dedos.

—Que es esta... presencia? — balbuceó intentando que no le tiemble la voz.

Una sonrisa tan dorada como sus ojos esbozó, Zia no lo soporto más y desactivo la mirada de la Duat, balbuceó algunas palabras que no era egipcio ni el idioma extraño que Leo pronunció, el individuo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos mientras Zia daba un paso atrás, se sentía consternada, ella nunca había mostrado tanto temor ante ningún mal, criatura o demonio que haya enfrentado en su vida.

Pero él, era distinto.

—Chica... — balbuceó Leo nuevamente tratando de llamar su atención.

Una presencia oscura, tenebrosa, poderosa... Y antigua.

—Zia... —

El cuerpo se le paralizo como hielo mientras el individuo alzaba una mano hacia ella, unas flamas negras emergieron de sus dedos a pesar de estar a un par de metros Zia podía sentir su calor, como miles de agujas que se hundían en su piel y derritieran todas tus entrañas.

—ZIA! —

Ella no se movió un dedo ni cuando un cometa de fuego negro salió disparado hacia ella, la muerte estaba a solo un centímetro de su cara cuando su cuerpo se movió solo, se tumbo a un costado siendo empujada por un hombro delgado, un cabello alborotado y facciones morenas, su mente despertó un segundo después en el suelo mientras la esfera broncínea del 11-S ardía en una hoguera negra y un par de gritos aterrados de mortales a su alrededor.

—Por Hefesto, eso estuvo cerca— exclamo un Leo nervioso y algo asustado amarrado a un lado suyo en el suyo luego de empujarla.

Zia miro atrás al fuego negro como si se viera ardiendo en lugar de la esfera 11-S, algo le dijo que de haber sido así... Ni su alma se habría salvado.

—Si me desataras podría ayudarte, ¿sabes? —" Leo añadió divertido.

Zia no podía entender como era capaz de bromear en un momento así, estaban ante una presencia maligna poseyendo un cuerpo mortal, le sorprendía que tanto poder no quemara a su huésped pero eso también le indicaba que era peligroso, no era momento de bromear ni de hacer a lo tonto, devolvió su cayado a su forma liberando a Leo mientras empuño su varita con fuerzas renovadas.

—¡Vete de aquí! —le grito.

Leo la miro como si hubiera dicho un mal chiste.

—¿Bromeas? — se quejó. —Aun no encuentro lo que vine a buscar—

El sujeto los vio.

El individuo que más de cerca era un adolescente de 17 años tenía la piel pálida como un muerto y los mechones de cabellos negros azabache flotando alrededor de su frente como si estuviera sumergido en el agua, sus ojos aun destellaban en dorado con mirada amenazadora y sonriente como si los dos no fueran más que simples insectos en su camino.

Zia se paró frente a él.

—Atum— pronunció con la mirada perdida. —Cuerpo de Ra quémate—

Pronunció unas palabras y le arrojo dos bolas de su fuego, ahora él estaba en la misma situación que Zia, pero él no se apartó, recibió los proyectiles de frente y siendo tragado por la columna de fuego del conjuro, pero enseguida las flamas doradas se tornaron más negras, o más bien fue como las negras se tragaran a las doradas, Zia quedo estupefacta.

—Ra viejo, cansado, no es rival... — hablo con la voz algo torcida.

SU pecho se insufló expulsando humo de sus fosas nasales para luego vomitar el mismo fuego que le arrojó mezclado con brasas negras, Zia se cubrió con un escudo de fuego pero el ataque lo penetró a alcanzo directo derribándola, Leo miraba patidifuso la escena como si estuviera en medio de la acción de una película de fantasía.

—Este duelo sí que es un duelo candente—

La presencia oscura a su alrededor parpadeó, como si le costara mantener su posesión del anfitrión al usar tanto poder, Zia sintió un dolor tremendo al contacto, sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron en dolorosas sensaciones, como si su piel se desintegraran y dejara expuesto su débil cuerpo, una sensación que creyó nunca sentiría.

Se sentía como si se quemara.

—Es... imposible— murmuro atónita pensando que era imposible que experimentara aquella sensación cuando incluso se metió al lago de fuego del río de la noche para separar una pelea entre dos dioses ígneos en un geriátrico divino (una larga historia), y de rodillas abrazándose los hombros aturdida y tratando de no entrar en shock.

—Oye, ¡déjala en paz! — Leo salió a defenderla pero Zia temblaba demasiado para prestarle atención, apenas vio como le arrojaba un cometa de fuego negro y desaparecía en la columna negra, el desconocido se paró de nuevo enfrente suyo, ella aún estaba estupefacta mientras el extraño extendió su mano, pero enseguida sintió un calor intenso en su pecho y la mano se retiró, el calor la reconfortó y alivió la fría sensación quemante, al abrir los ojos vio su amuleto de Khepri brillar como un sol en miniatura.

—Bendecida por Ra— murmuro con voz ronca mientras su mano ardía. —Bien— se sacudió el fuego.

—¿Khepri? — murmuro Zia.

Con ánimo renovado volvió a acercar la mano ahora envuelta en llamas negras, choco con la caparazón de escarabajo ardiente que la rodeaba y la atravesó como si fuera de papel, sus dedos llegaron hasta su pecho, imprimiéndole la misma sensación quemante que la dejo paralizada, se cerraron alrededor del amuleto de escarabajo.

Y se lo arrancó del cuello.

—_Ipa-mwerh_— murmuro de nuevo con voz ronca. —esto me servirá—

Zia ahogo un grito sin poder moverse, sin aliento ni fuerza miro impotente como se alejaba con el regalo que el mismo Ra le había dado.

—¿Estas bien? — Leo se arrodillo, pese conocerlo hace solo unos segundos sonaba muy preocupado a su lado.

Zia lo miro como si recordase que existía y estaba ahí, pero estaba mas concentrada en el sujeto frente a ellos, su forma aun parpadeaba como una imagen residual, por un rato sus ojos se volvieron los azules del anfitrión que ocupaba para luego volver a ser dorados, aun podía darle vuelta a la situación ademas no iba a dejar que se fuera con su amuleto así nada más, sin mencionar que aún no encontraba la fuente de magia en el parque.

—_Lamazu, mata_—llamó con voz profunda y poderosa con un profundo eco.

Leo alzó una ceja extrañado, como si eso fuese el nombre de alguna pizza o helado.

—¡Wow! —

Zia casi balbucea como Leo cuando vio algo grande aparecer detrás de la esfera de bronce achicharrada de una bestia o animal tan grande como un toro, de hecho... Era un toro, tenía el cuerpo de uno con 6 metros de largo, con un torso robusto, grandes y anchas patas como troncos de árbol, dos alas brotaban de su lomo como de ángel, con una cabeza humana con una mirada ceñuda y aburrida como si fuera un fastidio aparecer por ahí, coronada con un sombrero alto como uno de esos gorritos altos que usaban los faraones pensó Leo pero no egipcio aunque bueno él tampoco sabía muy bien cómo eran estos.

—¡Genial! Lo que nos faltaba—

Zia lo vio, el monstruo le era familiar pero al mismo tiempo no... Cosa que solo confundía más a Leo.

—¿Te parece si la estudiamos mejor luego de haberla matado? — Leo propuso.

Tal parece que mientras peor la situación el chico bromeaba todavía más pensó Zia, al final aceptó. Su dueño sonrió de lado, como si le pareciera gracioso la idea de querer vencer a su mascota y se volteó dirigiéndose hacia la esfera de bronce derretida, el amuleto aun colgaba de sus dedos bamboleante aquello basto para despertar a Zia de su letargo.

—Bien— le respondió, aunque más concentrada en recuperarlo.

La criatura balbuceó en el mismo idioma que su dueño, ni egipcio ni griego.

—¿Oye pero que dice? — Leo lucía desconcertado pero intuyo, igual que Zia, que ahora mismo debían recuperar lo que ambos vinieron a buscar.

Zia atacó prendiendo su mano y arrojando una bola de fuego, el extraño monstruo la apago en el aire con el batir de sus alas, luego balbuceó con una voz ronca y profunda _Groovy!, _Leo alzo una ceja extrañado.

—Seguro es fan de Evil dead— bromeó.

Zia se exaspero, a pesar de haberle dicho que la ayudaría ella no esperaba que pudiera hacer gran cosa, ademas de aparecer herramientas de su cinturón (de alguna forma mágica que ella desconocía) aparte de tratar de mantenerlo con vida tenía que lidiar con sus estúpidas bromas, miro a ambos lados como buscando una salida para el muchacho cuando Lamazu cargó sobre ellos.

—¡Sepárate! — ordenó.

Ambos saltaron en distintas direcciones, el monstruo iba ir tras Leo (seguro viéndolo como la presa mas débil) de no ser por el muro de fuego que interpuso entre ellos ganándose su atención.

—Si aprecias tu vida, ¡mejor vete ahora! — le grito desde lejos.

Leo balbuceó algo que no entendió entre el ruido del fuego y la voz _Groovy _del monstruo viéndose reflejada en sus oscuros irises, lanzo mas bolas de fuego y llamaradas que eran ventiladas por sus alas, conforme atacaba se sentía más agotada, el amuleto de Khepri que colgaba de su cuello estaba ahora en manos del extraño arrodillado junto al fuego del 11-S apuntándolo con una mano, sin él puesto sentía que su magia era débil, la misma sensación que tuvo al cruzar el puente y eso precisamente no era lo mejor del mundo para ella en esos momentos.

—GROVY! — el monstruo rugió arrojándose sobre ella inmovilizándola al suelo.

—Mierda— sintió su pata sobre su vientre como si la apretaran con una apisonadora.

Pensó que iba a ser exprimida como un grano cuando una explosión la sacudió a ella y a Lamazu quien despedía humo de su trasero.

—HEY? MONSTRUO IDIOTA! — Leo estaba parado a dos metros de la cola serpenteante.

Zia alcanzó a ver al extraño chico preguntándose como paso el muro de fuego que creó, sostenía un mazo en llamas listo para arrojarlo como una granada de mano, el monstruo se volvió a él de un salto.

—Yo lo distraigo, ve por él! — Leo señalo a la esfera derretida antes de comenzar a huir del monstruo.

—Pero... — Zia quería protestar pero ahogo un suspiro cuando miro a la esfera.

Frente a esta y agachado al fuego el chico poseído rodeaba con un extraño fuego negro la llama del 11-S la cual chisporroteaba y crepitaba como si reaccionara a las flamas negras, el calor se extendía alrededor y sobre ellos como si estuvieran en medio de un incendio forestal, después una forma esférica comenzó a crecer volviéndose ovalada mientras brotaba del suelo y las llamas.

—El huevo— murmuro atónita parada cerca de la escena.

El chico volteó a verla esbozando una sonrisa de desafió cansada, sea lo que sea que este poseyéndolo era muy poderoso para comenzar tan pronto a agobiar a su huésped, aun no entendía como era eso posible... Luego de derrotar a Apofis y exiliar a la Duat, los dioses también se fueron con él porque el Isfet y la Maat van de la mano y lo que pasa a uno influyó al otro.

—Soy mucho más antiguo que ambos— respondió como leyendo su mente, cosa que le causo escalofríos a Zia.

—Devuélveme mi amuleto! — trato de sonar amenazante pese a que hace un rato estaba aterrada de su presencia.

—Lo necesito... Para despertar... —

Definitivamente su voz no sonaba como la de Apofis, era antigua y poderosa ademas de profunda y sonora, como un eco que hace rebote en un profundo abismo de oscuridad mas antiguo que el mismo mar del caos, Zia hizo acopio de todo su valor pues esto ya era serio, el huevo Fénix y el amuleto de Khepri-Ra juntos.

Eso parecía la receta perfecta para el caos.

—Asustada conejilla? —

De nuevo esa aura broto de su piel, esa presencia aterradora y antigua la dejo paralizada minutos antes, Zia se esforzó para controlar el temblor en sus rodillas, este sujeto la inquietaba mucho lo que significaba que... De alguna forma, estaba vinculado a Ra, se dio valor así misma recordando el carácter de Carter, quien a pesar de lo espeluznantes que luzcan las cosas el siempre guarda una pequeña dosis de optimismo que le impulsaba a continuar, igual que su hermana Sadie cuyo carácter fuerte era el pilar que le daba el soporte necesario a su novio.

—Soy Zia Rashid... — la punta de su varita ardía intensamente. —...escriba del nomo primero y seguidora del sendero de Ra, en nombre de este voy a detenerte—

Sonrió de lado.

—Pronto será mi nombre el que reverencies, Zia Rashid— sonaba seguro de sus palabras.

La parte inferior de su cuerpo se evaporo en una columna de humo negra y ascendió al cielo como un avión a chorro.

—No huyas cobarde! — Zia apretó los dientes.

—Tienes una cosa mejor de que preocuparte— señalo con la vista detrás de ella.

Lamazu avanzaba con pasos pesados, no había rastro de Leo por ningún lado.

—Si aún vives después de esto, ven a ver el nacimiento de un nuevo dios— dijo y se alejó volando hacia el mar rumbo al sureste con el huevo de fénix y su amuleto Khepri.

Le hubiera arrojado una llamarada pero debía usar toda su magia restante para acabar con el monstruo antes de que lastime a más inocentes aparte del pobre muchacho al que acaba de matar, concentró toda su energía y disparo un rayo de fuego incandescente que esta vez el monstruo no pudo apagar enteró recibiendo algo del impacto rodeándose de llamas, Zia cayo de una rodilla exhausta pero antes de cantar victoria el monstruo salto a un costado batiendo fuerte su aladas dejando el sitio donde estaba quemándose.

Maldijo en egipcio antiguo su suerte.

Aun le quedaba un haz bajo la manga, pero era arriesgado y en su estado podría llegar a consumirse, además tenía que ir detrás del chico y sin magia eso sería muy difícil, tenía un conjuro para acabar con Lamazu y también otro que esperaba que estuviera ya recargado después de usarlo con Serkhet, la diosa escorpión el año en el museo junto con los hermanos Kane, que podría eliminar la posesión del huésped.

Fue entonces cuando el extraño chico apareció montando a Lamazu.

—Yiiiiha! — arreó al monstruo toro alado con una cuerda de goma en su a modo de bozal, quizás sacada del misterio cinturón.

Zia simplemente no podía creerlo, una vez Carter la había llevado a una atracción de la feria del condado de NY donde había un toro mecánico al cual se subió para tratar de impresionarla logrando a cambio un enorme chichón en su morena cabeza (Aunque fue un lindo gesto admitió después), seguramente si él estuviera ahí con ella sentiría envidia de Leo quien se aferraba como si la vida le fuera en ello, que de hecho así era.

—Qué esperas?! — le gritó empezando a perder equilibrio.

Zia despertó del trance hilarante en el que se metió y recordó algo interesante, la historia que Carter le había contado sobre su encuentro con la bestia de Set en el aeropuerto de ... Como lo encerró en un casillero dentro de la duat, aunque no lo contuvo mucho tiempo sería suficiente para ahorrar la poca magia que le quedaba contra el chico.

—Mantenlo ocupado un rato—

Se concentró ignorando las groserías en griego de su trasero adolorido y vislumbro la Duat, no era tan buena como su novio en ese aspecto así que le tomo un buen par de segundos en los que los gritos de Leo aumentaron, imagino un espacio cuadrado en el aire. Del tamaño del casillero que tenía en la Academia Brooklyn pero mucho mas profundo, una puerta abriéndose lista para cerrarse atrapando lo que metiera dentro.

La imagino entre un punto medio entre el sitio donde saltaban ambos.

—No Groovy! — Mugió alejándose del sitio frente al centro de la plaza del parque.

—TIENES QUE LLEVARLO AHÍ! — Señalo a la nada. Cosa que Leo que entendió.

—A dónde? —

El esfuerzo de hablar casi bastó para perder su concentración y ser arrojado por lo que se aferró aún más fuerte.

—EMPUJALO! —

Zia debió creer que bromeaba pero el no conocía el truco, las alas batían con tal fuerza en su espalda que mandaban ventarrones alrededor y en círculo impidiendo a Zia acercarse, lo único que podía hacer era arrojarle una bola de fuego pero temía terminar de carbonizar a Leo.

—Me... Resbalo... — gruño con el rostro perlado de sudor por el cansancio. —HAZLO! — le ordenó.

Una ola de coraje recorrió hasta brotar en llamas de su mano, sin pensarlo más la bola de fuego salió disparada golpeando al monstruo en el pecho tambaleándolo hacia atrás mientras se prendía en una bola de fuego, junto con Leo.

—Oh dioses... — balbuceó asustada.

La bola de fuego que era Lamazu se precipitó atrás y directo al casillero transdimensional, se hundió en el aire como si se fundiera con este y desapareció en un casillero imaginario cerrándose y encerrándolo.

Todo quedo en silencio a excepción del fuego crepitante en el círculo donde yacía el cuerpo en llamas tendido en el suelo.

—Que hice?! — murmuro aterrorizada dando un temeroso paso.

Entonces se llevó el susto de su vida cuando el chico llamado Leo se levantó todavía en llamas como una hoguera humana riendo socarronamente.

—Guau. Eso fue alucinante! — exclamo.

Zia no sabía si se refería a él en llamas o al casillero de la Duat.

—Tengo algo en la cara? — pregunto curioso viéndola mirarlo atónita.

—ERES INMUNE AL FUEGO COMO YO! — Zia casi gritó.

—Y no solo eso— Leo prendió su mano derecha formando una bola de fuego como las que Zia lanzaba.

—Dijiste que no eras un mago— acusó seria sobreponiéndose del susto.

Leo sacudió la cabeza.

—Y no lo soy— sonrió. ¡Soy un semidiós! —

Si fuera un mago podría ser uno que siga la senda de Ra por las llamas y la de Ptah por las creaciones que saca de su cinturón pero ahora y con eso

Pero la palabra rebotó en la mente de Zia como una pelota de goma histérica, semidiós? En serio? ... Es decir, había oído la mención de viejos papiros griegos que acumulaban polvo en las bibliotecas del nomo primero y que se perdieron cuando Egipto cayó, donde se mencionaba la palabra pero siempre pensó que eso era un mito, es decir... Un dios con hijos? Como este chico llamado Leo.

—Porque pones caras raras? Y Como hiciste ese truco de la niebla? Fue alucinante! Se desvaneció en el aire como si fuera tragado por esta— Leo explicaba.

Ahora si que estaba realmente confundida... Durante toda su vida pensó que lo sobrenatural estaba vinculado a los magos y la casa de la vida, a los dioses y sus demonios en la Duat, ahora venían este chico y formulaba mil preguntas en su cabeza solo con su presencia y actos.

—Te sientes bien? En serio. —puso un tono serio esta vez al preguntar.

Tenía que centrarse, si seguía divagando en tales cosas solo conseguiría explotar su cabeza, como cuando Carter y Sadie le revelaron la verdad acerca de la senda de los dioses, de ese mago ruso Menshikov y la necesidad de que magos y dioses volvieran a pelear juntos para vencer al caos, Zia no digería bien ni tan rápido cada revelación y si se ponía a pensar en eso ahora perdería tiempo valioso que ese extraño dios que se llevó su amuleto y el huevo del fénix podría aprovechar.

—Muy bien, dejare pasar eso por ahora— mencionó aclarando sus ideas. —semidiós o no puedes ayudarme a detener... Lo que sea que esté planeando ese tipo—

Leo arrugo la frente y se pasó unos dedos por la barbilla pensativo, seguramente él también el huevo emerger del fuego del 11-S, lo que había venido a buscar y lo que los había chocado en este inevitable encuentro, quizás dudaba en seguir adelante con esto, tal vez no estaba interesado en el huevo pues no era como las herramientas que sacaba de su cinturón (lo que le decía que prefería las cosas mecánicas que a las vivas) tal vez desistiría y se marcharía por donde vino.

—Entiendo— murmuro el chico sin sonar muy convencido.

Pero la verdad es que necesitaba su ayuda (aunque no se lo admitiría frente a él) se sentía débil, con poca magia probablemente por cruzar el puente y mas allá del territorio de los magos del nomo 21, (acaso manhattan era el territorio del chico?) estaba exhausta y cansada pero ese chico la miraba tranquilo y despreocupado con apenas rastro del esfuerzo que puso en domar al toro alado segundos antes.

—Sea lo que sea que esté planeando... —inhalo profundo. —...nos afectara a ambos— lo miro. —tenlo por seguro—

—Hmmm... Que diría Percy en momentos así? —

No conocía a ningún Percy y aunque estaba dispuesta a seguir por su cuenta, Zia guardaba esperanza... Hace años ella no pediría ayuda de no ser en casos estrictamente necesarios, siempre quería cargar sola con sus problemas pero desde que conoció a Carter y a Sadie aprendió que no es necesario ser fuerte sola todo el tiempo, que sus amigos la ayudan no porque sea débil, sino porque la quieren.

—Veo que no hay opción— se encogió de hombros.

Zia se levantó tambaleante.

—Estas bien? —

—Si, descuida— gruño cansado sacando una botellita con un líquido verde que bebió ávidamente.

Sus heridas sanaron mágicamente y su fuerza aumento un poco aunque aun se sentía algo cansada y pesada, no sabía que clase de territorio era Manhattan que causaba ese efecto ella (y probablemente también lo haría en sus amigos por eso no quería volver a pedir ayuda) pero debía recuperar el huevo de fénix y su amuleto escarabajo.

—Eso es néctar? — pregunto Leo curioso.

—No, y no tengo idea de lo que hablas—

—Es que eso es lo que tomamos nosotros para sentirnos bien" suspiró como si deseara probar eso ahora mismo "y lo mejor es que puede sabernos a lo que queramos"

La pócima de Jaz no era precisamente deliciosa pero eso no le importaba siempre que hiciera su trabajo, trató de no pensar mas en cuanto este chico la confundía y se pusieron en camino, Zia ojeó al cielo en la dirección donde se fue volando, tuvo una presentimiento.

—Ese amigo huyo hacia la isla de la libertad—

—Eh? — balbuceó ella confundida.

—La estatua de la libertad? Te suena? —Leo la miro incrédulo deduciendo que ni siquiera era americana ruborizándola de vergüenza.

—Mejor nos ponemos en marcha—

Regresaron a la costa pero vieron que no había forma de navegar, el tumulto ahuyentó a toda la gente en el parque, no se habían dado cuenta del caos hasta que oyeron a los servicios de emergencia llegar cerrando el ferri hacia la isla de la libertad como en toda emergencia, el parque fue evacuado y pronto estaría rodeado y lleno de mortales investigando porque la llama del 11-S esta apagada y su amada esfera de bronce esta mas derretida que un G.I. Joe en un microondas.

—Necesitamos llegar a la isla—

Todavía tenía su amuleto de buitre en el cuello pero dudaba que pueda cargarlos a ambos en la enorme distancia hacia la isla y con el ferri cerrado no tenían muchas opciones, entonces Leo llegó al rescate.

—¡Tengo una idea! —

La tomo de la mano y los llevo corriendo de vuelta a la estatua del águila, tenía los ojos brillando de emoción mientras arrastraba a la maga egipcia al monumento a los veteranos de guerra, el águila de bronce gigante recogiendo un laurel al cual Zia no le veía utilidad, pero luego de soltarle se acercó a la estatua con una sonrisa de emoción.

—Este muchacho nos llevara! —

De acuerdo, ahora si estaba loco pensó ella mientras el moreno lo veía desde todos los ángulos como buscando algún botón de encendido visible, si Sadie estuviera ahí seguramente haría que la estatua cobrase vida, ella es especialista en eso pero cuando Leo accionó una palanca oculta y la estatua comenzó a moverse quedo sin habla.

—¡Por Ra! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — exclamo sorprendida.

—RA?! — Balbuceó hasta que el autómata se movió haciendo que olvidara eso.

—Es un autómata preciosa, un robot viviente— explicaba orgulloso. —Manhattan está llena de estos, y como el águila es el símbolo de Zeus…—

Parecía que este chico estaba empeñado en perturbarla, así como también este extraño territorio de Manhattan donde hay huevos de fuego y estatuas que se mueven activadas por semidioses.

—Como sabías que esta cosa es un robot? —

—Tengo ese talento para distinguir lo mecánico de lo vivo, además con los materiales adecuados podría construir uno igual ahora mismo— explicó palmeando su cinturón con orgullo.

El fénix desprendió sus garras y aterrizó en un ruido metálico chirriante frente a ellos inclinando su espalda a modo de montura.

—NOS VAMOS? —

En dos minutos ya estaba en el aire con el parque de Battery City alejándose a sus espaldas con los policías y paramédicos peinando el área, el viento golpeaba en sus caras levantando su cola de caballo y alborotando los rizos del mestizo, Leo no dejaba de juguetear con tornillos, llaves mecánicas y piezas de metal muy inquieto como si eso lo mantuviera distraído, el robot águila viviente volaba calmado y seguro a pesar de ser hace solo unos instantes una estatua de bronce medio corroída, mientras volaban a pesar su problema mayor recordó algunas historias de los magos más viejos del nomo primero.

Que en este mundo no solo habitaban los magos, sino también otras clases de razas, historias de gente con talentos sobrenaturales, poderes divinos, una vez uno de ellos aseguro luchar junto a un viejo que tenía un enorme can negro de mascota además de que sabía manipular y construir toda clase de artefactos, este chico precisamente se lo recordó, pero también las mismas historias hablaban que gente no mágica que controlaban el agua, el fuego y la tierra o individuos que incluso podían luchar como si fueran un ejército completo… Y este chico parece ser una de esas personas.

Además, volar sobre el Atlántico le traía sensaciones familiares, las aguas azules debajo de ellos en su mente las imagino rojas y bulliciosas como los mares del caos en lo más profundo de la Duat en donde estuvo con Carter poderosas y atrayentes capaz de disolver y desintegra cualquier creación, junto al gran Obelisco que simbolizaba la Maat, donde también la misma había comenzado, qué haya escogido una isla rodeada por un enorme océano no era exactamente una buena señal para ella, sea lo que sea que este poseyendo a ese inocente mortal era antiguo y poderoso.

—Y bien, tenemos un plan? — sugirió Leo como si discutir estrategias fuera la mejor forma de animar el vuelo.

—Tengo un conjuro que puede limpiar al huésped de la presencia divina pero necesitaré tu ayuda, si distraes lo suficiente puedo tomarlo por sorpresa y vencerlo, solo así recuperamos el huevo— sentenció.

—Espero que no sea partirlo por la mitad en una caja—

Zia le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Okey, me retracto— carcajeó nervioso.

La isla de la libertad se acercaba, cuando una nube roja volaba en su dirección.

—OH-OH! — Leo abrió una celda en el cuello del autómata y apretó un botón.

Barras de seguridad aparecieron frente a sus manos.

—Qué pasa? —

—Arpías— señalo a la nube roja que se aproximaba que ahora parecía ser una bandada de aves. "Eso es lo que pasa"

Una nube de plumas rojas y azules con patas de gallina terminando garras afiladas como cuchillos, y unas malas malas caras como si hubieran salido de un rodeo para gallos.

—¡Demonios! —

—Más o menos—

La primera se abalanzo desde la derecha justo hacia Zia, le arrojo una bola de fuego pero el monstruo apenas chilló sacudiéndose el fuego y volviendo a atacar, aunque un tanto achicharrado.

—Eso debió dejarlo hecho cenizas— grito ella debió al ruido del aire en sus oídos.

—Si, debió— exclamo sarcasmo.

Saco un mazo de bronce celestial le prendió fuego y se lo arrojo, el demonio volador desapareció en una explosión broncínea.

—Ahora sí—

El resto de la bandada pasaron volando a su lado, unos cuantos y tratando de arrollarlos pero Leo magníficamente maniobro el águila de bronce mecánica e hizo malabares entre la formación evitando así que los despedazaran, no era solo que fuera un buen piloto sino más bien era como si entendiera a la máquina, como si le hablara y estas cumpliera sus órdenes en regla, unas cuantas arpías más los atacaron siendo repelidos por las llamas de Zia y rematados por los mazos llameantes de Leo que no dejaban de aparecer de su cinturón mágicamente y sin fin ¿seguro que no era un mago? Pensó ella, tal vez lo era y no lo sabía, el resto se fue volando al norte, hacia nueva york, muy lejos y muy rápido aterrados, lo que indicaba que el chico estaba allí.

Al igual que la aura negra que brotaba como hoguera desde el cetro de la dama de la libertad.

—Ese es nuestro— dijo Leo. Zia vio en la Duat y asintió.

El águila enfilo hacia la antorcha y pronto aterrizaron en la pasarela que rodeaba la llama, ambos bajaron y Leo camino en círculos alrededor de la llama de acero azulada que se encendía por las noches preguntándose donde supuestamente estaba.

— ¿Seguro que es aquí?—preguntó Leo sin poder ver nada más que el interior de la antorcha que era el final de una escalinata circular desde el salón para visitantes a los pies de la estatua que servía de mirador.

— Sabes que este sitio está cerrado a los turistas ¿verdad? Desde la segunda guerra mundial—La mirada tranquila y despreocupada de Zia le dijo que sí.

Esperaba no terminar en prisión por culpa de ella, también recordó con gracia ver los hombres de negro II en la casa grande con Jasón y Piper imaginando el desneuralizador gigante que podría dejarlo igual que su amigo de Júpiter de amnésico, pero finalmente Zia se paró frente a un segmento de la antorcha que apuntaba hacia Brooklyn, se concentró y acercó una mano que inmediatamente se hundió en el acero azulado como.

—Es aquí— Leo lucía desconfiado pero al final le siguió.

Después de hundirse en la pared se encontraron en una… ¿Sala? ¿Cueva? ¿Espacio tridimensional alterno?.

Leo no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo, era una oscuridad mezclada con rayos de luz azulados y verdosos como esmeralda ondear sobre ellos y alrededor del horizonte, el suelo era líquido, como agua de pantano pero que brillaba en un verdoso jade con ondas que venían de más adelante, en el centro, ahí estaba un pilar de fuego negro que se alzaba hasta el techo y reflejaba las ondas luminosas, era como estar dentro las imágenes de un caleidoscopio verde y azul.

—Por fin llegan—les habló el muchacho poseído junto al pilar.

Al voltearse vieron que su piel estaba tan pálida como el papel con los labios y el pelo oscuros como azabache, definitivamente el chico huésped no soportaría más al huésped divino que alojaba pero por los jeroglíficos que flotaban alrededor de un altar negro obsidiana con la forma de un obelisco muy familiar para ella dentro del pilar ritual Zia sospechó que pronto ya no lo necesitaría.

—Pupila de Ra, ¿lista para reverenciarme?—

La varita de Zia pronto se prendió cuando ambos avanzaron frente a él, el huevo de Fénix estaba colocado en un espacio hueco en el altar y el amuleto de Khepri colgada de su mano extendida, aquel sitio desprendía una energía mágica enorme, las auras luminosas le recordaron a las imágenes en el salón de las eras del nomo primero en Egipto, un salón infinito (casi como este) que se agrandaba aún más con cada nueva era que pasaba, el aire les faltaba pero de alguna forma no se ahogaban, las ondas de calor que el pilar emanaba similares al parque cuando sintió el huevo del fénix le pinchaban la piel, como si miles de agujas diminutas se incrustaran en esta, obviamente el lugar era mágico y la estaba afectando.

Pero pareciera que a Leo no.

— ¡Devuelve lo que robaste amigo!—

—Estas fuera de tu sitio muchacho—le advirtió, notando lo que Zia había imaginado desde el principio. —Después de fusionarme con Ra… hasta "Tus dioses" tendrán que unirse a mí—

_¿Tus dioses?_

— ¿Fusionarte con Ra? ¡Eso es imposible!—Zia arrojo un chorro de fuego pero él la desvió con un movimiento de la mano.

—No sé de lo que hablas viejo, pero no creo que a mis amigos les guste tu plan—

Zia sacudió la cabeza para no confundirse más con Leo, el amuleto de Khepri brillaba en un amarillo cenizo mientras ardía junto al pilar, podía sentir su energía siendo drenada y enviada a la Duat… hacía lo más profundo de esta lo cual era misterioso y le causo una mala espina, pero no… esa presencia no podía ser la de Apofis, Carter y Sadie definitivamente lo habían execrado para siempre, Leo estaba listo para atacar pero ella lo detuvo, necesitaba mirar mejor.

Vio a través de la Duat.

La bruma nebulosa se disipó alrededor del joven, luego un rápido descenso a las profundidades y finalmente un océano infinito, truenos y fuego negro destellaban y ardían por todos lados, el agua se agitaba igual que el mar del caos pero esta imagen parecía ser mucho más antigua, puesto que vio un circulo brillante iluminar el océano y luego… una silueta humana posaba sus manos alrededor, de un huevo.

—Eso es…—Murmuro incrédula.

El huevo emergió del basto océano impulsado por las manos pálidas y brillantes, luego se rompió y un dorado hombre joven nació, tan brillante como el sol que encegueció por segundo a Zia, el hombre extendió las manos y el caos se dispersó, era la creación emergiendo alrededor con tierra, cielo y mar azul mientras las manos pertenecientes a un rostro sombrío debajo del océano del caos se retiraron como si con ello hubieran cumplido su cometido.

—Ra—

El recién nacido dios del sol se volteó al ente primordial y lo vio hundirse de nuevo en el vació.

_Atum…_

Una llamarada broto del océano justo donde el dios se hundió y voló convertida en un ave ardiente el cual Ra bendijo con un toque de la mano viéndole alejarse al nuevo cielo y quemando parcialmente la nueva tierra, el dios primigenio miró a Zia hundiendo las cejas sobre sus ojos con malicia, ella se quedó paralizada ante los oscuros irises, sintiéndose hundir dentro de su mar del caos, sintiendo ser solo una parte minúscula e insignificante de todo lo que había creado, sintiendo que si este dios le hablara ella se desintegraría o derretiría hundiéndose en los antiguos mares de donde todo emergió.

_Atum-Ra_…

Intento mover un pie pero no lo sintió, al bajar la vista vio como ya no tenía pies, se hundía ya por el tobillo sin poder moverse.

_Atum-Ra…_

—Zia_—_

Ahora estaba por la cintura, luego el pecho, el cuello, se estaba hundiendo y disolviendo como si fuera absorbida por este dios primigenio, quiso gritar pero le falló la voz, quiso correr pero ya no tenía miembros.

—Zia—

Comenzaba a sentir su conciencia disgregarse como azúcar en el agua siendo parte de algo más grande y dejando de ser ella, la escriba del nomo primero, la maga de la casa Brooklyn, la chica comenzaba a vivir como una adolescente normal con amigos queridos y un novio tierno y atento.

—¡ZIA!—

Sintió como su brazo ardía quemándole y despertando del trance, tenía el rostro preocupado de Leo frente a ella, su mano ardía quemándole la muñeca lo cual le pareció raro pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose agradecida de despertar del… ¿sueño? Sea lo que fuera que estaba destruyéndola, vio su cuerpo el cual estaba rodeado por un halo negro mientras que el de Leo también pero esta chisporroteaba alrededor como si el efecto que en ella causó no funcionara en él, el chico poseído por Atum aún estaba de pie al altar que ahora ardía más fuerte comenzando a fusionar con la luz ígnea dorada que el huevo del fénix emanaba.

— ¿Estas bien?— Leo preguntó.

—Sí, gracias— ella contesto.

El dios miro a Leo molesto.

—Tu herencia divina te protege muchacho, tendré que ser más directo contigo—

Levantó una mano, el aire negro se distorsionó tomando la forma de un casillero invisible el cual se abrió y Lamazu salió de su encierro.

— ¡Oooh… volvió!—Leo gruño.

—GROOVY!— Lamazu mugió.

El dios se volteó al altar como dispuesto a acabar el trabajo que comenzó.

—Oye ¡Chico-Atún! Deberías comprarle un gorrito más bonito a tu mascota—

El monstruo toro rugió molesto.

—Bien, es mi turno tú te encargas del Chico-atún— Zia casi se río reconociendo el chiste pero no era momento de bromas.

Debía detener al dios que intentaba… de alguna forma, vincularse con Ra.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?—

Leo prendió sus manos.

—Por supuesto—

Dos bolas de fuego impactaron en la cara del monstruo Toro quien no pudo apagarla batiendo las alas ya que no había aire ahí dentro, suficiente para llamar su atención e ir por Leo quien corría a su alrededor evitando los enormes caninos humanos de su cabeza o sus garras retráctiles mientras Zia encaró a Atum, pero este estaba decidido a no ser interrumpido, un grupo de demonios emergió del suelo húmedo, criaturas de todos los aspectos: cuerpos de mamíferos, reptiles, aves, etc. Con cabezas de utensilios de cocina, miembros humanos, armas, y más e (muchos más) etcéteras.

Zia saco cera de su bolsa de trabajo y con algo de fuego las moldea rápidamente y perfectamente gracias a las clases de Alyssa sobre modelados de Shabtis además de que fue uno una vez (una larga historia) los guerreros egipcios hechos de cerca se encargaron de los demonios, detrás de ella Leo quedo impresionado por las figurillas de cera bajando la guardia por instante que el monstruo aprovecho para levantarlo de un mordisco.

— ¡Leo!—

El semidiós se prendió enteró ardiendo como una hoguera humana tan intensamente como la propia Zia cuando estaba de malas, El monstruo toro lo escupió como si hubiera comido picante e intento destazar al moreno con sus garras pero Zia arrojo su báculo en llamas directo a la boca rematando la jugada del chico en llamas viéndolo toser con la garganta abrasiva botando hollín con cada exhalación.

—Sigue, lo tengo bajo control— trató de sonar seguro pero el dolor en su vientre y las marcas de sangre que comenzaban a aparecer no le ayudan precisamente.

_Atum-Ra, Amón-Ra…_

Zia asintió y se volteó.

—Demasiado tarde, ya no puedes detenerlo—

— ¡Quién dice que voy a detenerlo!—

La expresión desconcertada del dios no tenía precio.

Varias cintas emergieron de las mangas de su blusa, serpenteantes como anguilas moviéndose con entusiasmo, antes que pudiera reaccionar y mientras los últimos demonios y guerreros shabti se deshacían su anfitrión fue envuelto como una momia con las largas cintas rojizas, de cuello a pies, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a echar humo.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!—gruño.

—Las cintas de Hathor te regresarán de donde viniste—

El dios se removió indefenso, alarmado y entrando en pánico.

—Cometes un gravísimo error maga, esto de vida o muerte—

—Será de muerte para ti si no abandonas ese anfitrión—

El dios le lanzó una mirada tenebrosa.

—Ra y yo debemos volver a ser uno, o la oscuridad caerá sobre nosotros—

Una parte de ella parecía querer gritarle que era verdad pero no iba a hacerle caso, luego de estar soñando con los mares primigenios donde la vida surgió supo que este dios, de quien dedujo era la primera cosa que emergió del océano y ayudó a que el mismo dios del Sol naciera, pero si confiaba en él estaba segura que se arrepentiría.

— ¡Volverás a la oscuridad de donde saliste!—

Las cintas se cerraron más sobre él mientras aullaba de dolor.

— Tu pueblo siempre ha creído… que la muerte no es más que el comienzo y créeme—la miró con sus irises oscuros y fríos. —Es verdad—

Humo negro comenzó a salir expulsado de su boca primero como una exhalación y luego como un resoplido, una columna negra salió de su cuerpo y se hundió en el suelo húmedo, sumergiéndose en la profundo de la Duat, mientras su voz hacía eco en la cueva.

_Puedes expulsarme de este cuerpo, Zia Rashid… pero cuando el ritual terminé, Ra y yo seremos uno._

Después de que la presencia se desvaneciera Zia volteó alarmada hacia el altar, olvidó que aún estaba encendido y el huevo (con una silueta luminosa transparente en su interior se revolvía como queriendo nacer) junto a su amuleto Khepri que había soltado estaban frente a ella, Lamazu rugió tras de ella con exaltación.

— ¡Leo!—

Pero al voltear vio a la criatura disolverse en arena y a Leo emerger de esta.

—¿TE… TRAGO?!—balbuceó incrédula.

—Este… no!— murmuró avergonzado, tal vez mentía.

O tal vez no.

—Hey, eso fue impresionante!— dijo mientras se acercaba con otro martillo en llamas en su mano apagándolo. —Dejaste al tipo hecho una momia— señalo.

Zia vio un joven envuelto en vendas rojas ahora inofensivas como una momia, pálido con el pelo sucio como si estuviera parcialmente quemado, pero un sentimiento amargo pesaba en su pecho, en tierra ese dios la tuvo a su merced, pero aquí parecía estar más preocupado por completar el ritual que pelear con ella o quizá pensó que su extraña mascota lo defendería.

Aunque no contó con Leo.

—Ahora tenemos otra preocupación mayor—

El altar, que luego de la visión noto que era similar al obelisco que vio en el mar del caos junto a Carter cuando capturaron el alma de Apofis la gran serpiente del caos seguía ardiendo con mayor intensidad, la magia de su varita no surtía efecto, la columna de fuego oscuro golpeaba el techo cóncavo como buscando la luz del sol en un ansia intensa, la cueva, sala o espacio interdimensional también comenzó a temblar, las luces boreales se distorsionaron y apagaron lentamente el mar comenzaba a ebullir a sus pies.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—

Zia vio con rabia al altar, todo el esfuerzo parecía inútil… ni siquiera podía extraer el huevo del fénix que parecía querer nacer ya pero era impedido por el fuego negro, sus manos se quemaban en cuanto lo tocaba, aunque había recuperado su amuleto que tampoco respondía a su llamado brindándole su energía seguramente usada en el ritual podía recuperar el huevo.

—Si mi magia pudiera hacer algo—

Leo miro el altar, como si fuera algún problema mecánico que pudiera resolver.

—Tengo una idea—dijo relajado, como si lo tuviera bajo control.

Se agacho en la base del altar y comenzó a trabajar.

Zia observó impresionada como sacaba y sacaba varios pedazos de chatarra, cables de cobre, detonadores y una masilla verdosa como chicle además de varios conectores y cinta para embalaje, sus manos trabajaban a una velocidad asombrosa como un genio loco de la mecánica mientras construía… lo que estuviera construyendo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!—

Pero él no parecía escucharla, absorto en su trabajo… lucía aún más inquieto que durante el vuelo en el águila mientras jugueteaba con los dedos y los trozos de metal.

—Oye— le llamó después de dos inquietantes minutos.

—¡LISTO!— Leo sostenía una carga explosiva del tamaño de un caja para zapatos y no solo construyó uno, sino 20.

Coloco los 20 alrededor del altar como si enmacetara una planta, una planta oscura y sombría, su idea era tan simple como descabellada… quería volar el altar, pero este era un altar mágico conectado directamente a la Duat, no creía que unos cuantos explosivos fueran capaces de …

—Se lo que estás pensando, que unos cuantos explosivos no serían capaces de reventar este chisme mágico tuyo— exclamo casi leyéndole la mente. —Pero estos "No son" simples explosivos.

Mientras el lugar temblaba Leo le mostró la masilla verdosa.

—Esto es fuego griego plastificado, ¡La potencia del fuego divino en un cómodo envase y con mucha más potencia!—

Zia aún se mostraba escéptica, pero si la magia no funcionaba…

—Estos 20 cachos de explosivos equivalen a 100 toneladas de dinamita— miró orgulloso su maceta explosiva. —Esto será inteeeenso—

El lugar comenzó a disolverse como si fuera líquido del suelo mientras Leo luchaba para sujetar bien fuerte las cargas a la base donde creía que una fuerte explosión derrumbaría el altar.

— ¡Rayos!—

— ¿Qué pasa?—

—Necesito cuerda—

—¿Cuerda?—

Leo asintió explicando que debía concentrar la explosión en un solo punto para que la fuerza destructiva pegué en ese punto aplicando toda la fuerza de la explosión (como meter un petardo en una lata).

—Espera—Zia afirmo.

Sacó el cordel mágico de su bolso y le indico que apilara los explosivos de la forma que quería, luego activo el cordel y este mágicamente apretó las cuerdas contra los explosivos formando un amasijo de cargas explosivas sobre la base, Leo se sorprendió bastante al ver la cuerda ejercer presión teniendo cuidado de no dejar su mano atrapada imaginando cuan morada podía ponerse si resultaba apretaba por la tremenda cuerda.

—¡Tenemos que irnos!—

—Espera, pondré el temporizador—

Luego de armar su maceta explosiva Leo ajusto el reloj en 4 minutos y luego cargó al chico Atum corriendo los dos hacía el portal que la maga abrió al ingresar, al volver a salir a exteriores notaron que estaban solos en la pasarela de la antorcha de la estatua, el águila no estaba en ningún lado.

—Oh-oh!— balbuceó Leo.

— ¿Dónde está tu águila?—pregunto Zia.

Leo carcajeo nervioso.

—Este… se fue—

Antes de que Zia pudiera protestar Leo continuó hablando explicando que los autómatas a veces pueden ser impredecibles y pueden fallar, seguramente este se regresó volando a su pedestal o tal vez aun ande flotando por ahí, la cuestión es que estaban atrapados.

—¡Y LO DICES AHORA!—

—Tenemos 15 segundos antes de acabar fritos—

Zia lo jaló del brazo y sobre el barandal, se podría pensar que quería tirarlo por su estupidez pero ella tenía otro plan.

— ¡Sujétate fuerte!—

—Espera que… WHOAAAA!—grito Leo cuando ambos saltaron del barandal cargando al chico inconsciente.

Mientras la muerte se acercaba a la velocidad de un camión Zia se llevó la mano al cuello y la levantó, a 10 metros del suelo ambos cuerpos se elevaron con Leo gritando y suspirando aliviado mientras el suelo se alejaba, alzo la vista y vía a la maga sostenerse de la pata de un buitre gigante salido de la nada, Zia había activado su amuleto de buitre poniéndolos a salvo a él, ella y el chico inconsciente, en los 5 segundos restantes se alejaron lo que pudieron hasta que…

¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

La antorcha de la estatua estalló en una bola de fuego verdoso de libertad, a buena distancia en el aire Zia sintió la onda del choque y el golpe de calor a su espalda pensando que si hubieran tardado 10 segundos habrían quedado fritos como Leo dijo, la onda los balanceó a ella, Leo y al mortal como si estuvieran colgando de una cuerda de gimnasia, el buitre maniobró como un aeroplano de guerra dañado consiguiendo un aterrizaje perfecto rodando por el suelo como pelotas.

—AUG!—

Leo tuvo jaqueca mientras trataba de ver los fuegos artificiales al igual que Zia, la explosión había destruido la sección del fuego en la antorcha y ahora la estatua de la libertad sostenía una antorcha de fuego verde de verdad, incluso en tierra Zia casi podía sentir el abrazante calor de las bombas griegas boquiabierta y esperando que algo sucediera pero no lo hizo, no había rastros del fuego negro, del agua o las luces dentro de la dimensión, el sol seguía flotando en lo alto impertérrito como si Ra no hubiera notado que estuvo a segundos de ser asimilado.

Leo silbó de admiración.

— ¿Qué es eso?—

De entre las llamaradas de la explosión una columna de fuego dorado salió disparada al cielo, Zia se horrorizó pensando que el plan de Leo había fallado y esperando que el fuego alcancé el sol pero no se extendió más que unos metros, dos alas se extendieron de los costados, luego una cabeza alarga con un pico ardiente y una boca que exhalaba fuego como un volcán, lanzo un chillido como el de un águila al cielo que le hizo temblar las extrañas.

La criatura nos miró como agradecida, luego despegó sus patas del fuego que eran de un color rojo carmesí y emprendió batiendo las alas mandándoles una andanada de calor que de ser mas cerca podría chamuscarles las cejas.

— ¿Eso es un fénix?—Leo balbuceó impresionado.

Zia asintió feliz, al final todo salió como él lo planeó… seguramente la explosión y el fuego mágico de este chico ayudo al fénix a nacer seguramente ayudando también a destruir el pilar, Zia observó conmovida a la majestuosa ave mientras emprendía su vuelo hacia el sol y hacia el medio oriente, atravesaría el mar y cumpliría con su gran viaje como lo ha hecho desde hace siglos.

— ¡A eso llamo una explosión!—

Leo suspiro aliviado como creyó que no podría hacerlo después de este día tan loco.

—Admito que eso fue genial—reconoció ella dejando al chico en el suelo quien no lucía tan mal.

Algo pálido y rojo como si hubiera sido hervido en una olla a presión pero ella podía ver que iba a sobrevivir.

— ¿Va a estar bien?—pregunto Leo.

—Sí, aunque estuvo a punto de ser incinerado por su huésped—

— ¿Huésped?—

—Es que los dioses…—

Zia se calló enseguida, su alarma interna sonó.

No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que estaba a punto de pasar de lengua, a pesar de la invaluable ayuda que este chico llamado Leo Valdez le había brindado había algo extraño detrás de él, desde que le mencionó que era un semidiós no sabía que pensar, meditándolo más profundo recordó las historias de la gente griega que contaban los magos más viejos en el nomo primero, que de niña le parecieron mitos pero si este chico no la estaba engañando entonces…

Incluso en la actualidad esas viejas historias ya nadie las menciona y tampoco quedaron registrados grabados en las bibliotecas del nomo primero cuando Egipto cayó y la sede principal de la organización fue mudada a la antigua ciudad de Heliópolis bajo lo que es el Cairo.

—…más bien, fue como un fantasma que se apodero del chico—

—Aja… y seguro que el monstruo _Groovy _era la mascota de este fantasma— dijo Leo aparentando tranquilidad.

Aunque Zia pudo ver que no se tragaba por completo su historia y ella tampoco está segura de seguir hablando la verdad.

—Debe ser—

Leo alzo una ceja curioso más luego levanto las manos, como si se conformara con esa mentira.

—Lo importante es que recuperaste tu collar de escarabajo y yo…—hizo una pausa. —…encontré un huevo de gallina ardiente—rio.

Zia lo miro curiosa.

— ¿Y en que pensabas?—

—No sé…—se encogió de hombros. —…alguna clase chisme o Super arma tecnológica de un poder destructivo inimaginable— se encogió.

Zia no podía saber si bromeaba, o decía la verdad.

—En fin, supongo que regresaré al campamento a rendirle cuentas a Quirón—luego de decirle, tembló de escalofríos. —Seguro me mandara a limpiar los establos de los pegasos otra vez por escaparme sin avisar, joder—bufó.

¿Pegasos? Pensó Zia, recordó una vez cuando miraba con Carter la noche estrellada que este le contó que una vez vio volando sobre Manhattan lo que parecía ser un caballo alado.

—Bueno… fue un placer trabajar contigo, Zia Rashid—sonrió. —Oye por cierto…—

Iba a extenderle la manos en señal de agradecimiento cuando lo vio ruborizarse un poquito, mover la cabeza de lado a lado y jugar con los dedos como si trabajara con chismes mecánicos igual que en el águila.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—

—Este bueno… me estaba preguntando…—

Zia lo vio curiosa.

—Si tal vez… tú… no… querías… salir a comer algo—balbuceó haciendo como si no la mirara.

¿Estaba cortejándola?

—Oh— Se rascó la cabeza apenada. —Ya salgo con alguien—tuvo que ser sincera.

—Ah, entiendo—el chico carcajeó levemente como si fuera el más antiguo de los chistes, algo en su cara le decía que no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto.

Después de toda esa aventura (si se le puede llamar así) ella reconoció que se veía algo mono, verlo revolverse en su sitio invitándola a salir le recordó a la primera cita que tuvo con Carter en el National Mall, el centro comercial más grande del país, lucía igualito todo tímido e inseguro lo cual le recordó lo mucho que deseaba verlo en estos momentos.

— ¡Vaya que tarde es!—se alarmó el moreno.

El sol ya se ocultaba por el horizonte coloreando de naranja el cielo, a la distancia varios botes patrulleros de la guardia se acercaban a averiguar quién había reventado la antorcha de su estatua predilecta, y a menos que quisieran acabar en una cárcel federal debían de irse.

—Bueno mejor me voy, Nisa y Jake deben preguntarse dónde estoy, no te preocupes puedo volver por mi cuenta…—

—Oye—

Leo se volteó y vio la mano de la maga extendida hacia él.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Leo Valdez— y le dedicó una buena sonrisa.

—Gracias por sacar mi trasero de esa esfera—le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó corriendo a la parte norte de la isla, detrás de la estatua, ella no tenía idea de cómo se iría de la isla pero él sabría cómo, la dirección en la que se fue apuntaba directo hacia el sur de Brooklyn.

Hacía Long Island.

Por curiosidad Zia activo una vez más si visión de la Duat y la misma imagen de un hombre anciano de túnica blanca antigua con el rostro deforme y manos ardientes y callosas con una poderosa aura divina volvió a aparecer sobre Leo.

* * *

Volver a Manhattan no estaba en sus planes, así que tomo una ruta aérea directo hacia Brooklyn gracias a su amuleto de buitre y con el conjuro de invisibilidad correcto pudo pasar por los botes patrulla viéndolos empezar a peinar la isla buscando a los "terroristas".

Volaba colgado de su amuleto de buitre mientras con su otra mano apretaba el amuleto de Khepri-RA que colgaba de regresó a su cuello.

_RA y yo volveremos a ser Uno._

_Debemos unirnos o la oscuridad caerá sobre nosotros._

Su mente aún le daba vueltas al asunto, aquella presencia y la visión que tuvo del antiguo mar del caos el cual lucía más oscuro que el rojo sangre que vio cuando viajo a la Duat, esa dimensión alterna que lucía casi igual, el fuego negro, ese gigante que ayudo a que el huevo dorado del que las leyendas mencionan que salió Ra como el primer ser viviente de la creación (lo cual se desmentiría si resulta ser cierta su verdad).

_Atum-Ra, Amon-Ra_

Hasta donde le enseñaron Atum y Amón era similares, pero la historia los menciona solo como otras interpretaciones de los primeros cinco dioses que nacieron del cielo y la tierra.

—Entonces la historia está equivocada—pensó.

Y luego estaba ese misterioso chico, Leo Valdez

Podía usar magia de fuego como ella y también magia de creación como Ptah el antiguo dios de la creación, pero él no era egipcio… ahora las historias que le contaban los escribas ancianos no lucían tan descabelladas, y ese "territorio" de la isla de Manhattan podría ser suyo.

Además Atum mencionó que "otros dioses" se inclinarían ante él.

Iskandar el antiguo lector en jefe de la casa de la vida y la persona que fue lo más cercano a un padre para ella, también le contó no solo era una organización que protegía de los monstruos y demonios que entraban y salían de la Duat amenazando a la humanidad, sino también protegía a Egipto de enemigos extranjeros, magos de otras tierras, y hasta dioses de otros panteones.

—_Y cómo el águila es el símbolo de Zeus…—_

Recordó lo que Leo dijo, Sadie le reveló un día que el espíritu de su madre le advirtió que ahora que aunque Apofis ya no existía más, la casa afrontaría nuevos combates… pero confiaba en las palabras suyas, de Amos el nuevo lector en jefe de la casa de la vida y tío de Carter y Sadie, también la palabra de estos. La magia egipcia se fortalecerá más que nunca gracias al camino de los dioses así que esperaba confiar que sus nuevas fuerzas les pongan a la altura de los nuevos desafíos.

Solo faltaba ver si estos dioses eran más poderosos que ellos, y por lo tanto más amenazantes, pero Leo no se veía para nada amenazante, más bien amigable y si servía a otros dioses estos debían de ser amigables también.

_No…?_

—Tendré que hablar con Carter y Amos sobre esto—

Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que este encuentro solo abrió la puerta a algo mucho mayor, más grande incluso que la casa misma.

Ya llegando mientras pensaba en la preocupación que habría causado su ausencia del día en especial la de su novio (el faraón de la casa de la vida) se volteó a ver la isla de Manhattan, territorio más allá donde la magia egipcia se debilita nada más cruzar sus puentes, la misteriosa presencia de un dios primigenio proveniente de los mares del caos antiguos que intento asimilar a Ra y ese chico Leo Valdez hijo de un dios (de ser eso realmente posible) que merodeaba por ahí sirviendo a otros dioses, quemando cosas y activando y robots mecánicos salidos de la nada que sin su ayuda seguramente no habría salido con vida de esta.

Y que de seguro volvería a necesitarlo a él, y a sus dioses.

—Esto no se ha acabado—se dijo aterrizando en el techo de la mansión mientras las luces y las estrellas iluminaban Brooklyn.

Pero por ahora solo quería descansar… el fin del mundo podía esperar a un baño y una deliciosa cena.

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, pos la verdad es que he querido escribir un crossover de ambos desde que terminé de leer la sombra de la serpiente, espero que me haya salido bien :) (Así como mi selección de personajes x) )**

**Ahora que me he quitado este peso de encima puedo volver a escribir el triplete que todos aman xD**

**Reviews, críticas constructivas (y destructivas), comentarios, vituperios y amenazas son bien recibidas.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
